


Alone at the End of All Things.

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Despair, F/F, Hope, Love Confessions, Sasha bein a badass, Titans, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: This wasn’t how she wanted to die, alone on a roof. She still had things to do. She never got to make the perfect sandwich. She never got to try those crisp potato slices that Connie had told her about. She never got to-"I never got to tell her that I love her."





	Alone at the End of All Things.

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by lord of the rings. not sure when or where this takes place

Dammit.

Things were going well. She was doing well. She was running a bit low on gas, and she only had one set of blades, but she was doing well.

And then, out of nowhere, a giant hand came out of nowhere and collided with her left side. Sasha went flying through the air, crash-landing on the roof on a house and ripping up the shingles. The attack had taken out the left side of her 3DMG; she was now down to one gas canister, one blade, and one cable. She couldn’t make it anywhere with the pitiful amount of gas she had left, and how the hell was she supposed to get anywhere with only one cable?

Sasha lay on the roof, unmoving. She brought a hand up to her forehead and found the tiniest amount of blood. She felt like she couldn’t move. It was extremely discouraging.

She heard the telltale footsteps of a titan approaching from behind. This wasn’t how she wanted to die, alone on a roof. She still had things to do. She never got to make the perfect sandwich. She never got to try those crisp potato slices that Connie had told her about. She never got to-

_I never got to tell her that I love her._

The titan behind her stopped walking. Sasha sighed and pulled out her last blade. She swung it around, slicing off the titan’s fingers as it reached for her, splashing blood all over the roof. She fired the cable into the titan’s shoulder, and jumped into the air. Without any gas, she was left loosely swinging from the titan. The giant creature slowly turned around towards her, giving Sasha the momentum to swing around towards the back of the titan. She reeled in the cable and fired it again, anchoring on the titan’s nape. She grabbed the cable and started pulling herself up it, climbing up to the titan’s neck. The titan tried turning around to get her, not understanding that Sasha moved with it. As she got closer to the nape, she raised her blade, ready to strike. She wasn’t sure how she was going to cut the whole thing off with only one blade, but she’d find a way, she’d-

Something large wrapped around Sasha’s torso and yanked her away from the neck. The cable was pulled out of the titan’s flesh as the titan brought her around to its head. It opened its mouth, and Sasha couldn’t find the strength to close her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sasha caught a flash of black and red. It flew by faster than she could see, the sun glinting off of two blades as they cut into the titan’s neck. There was an explosion of blood, and the titan collapsed forward onto a building, dropping Sasha on the roof. The gigantic corpse started steaming.

The blur of movement spun back around and flew down onto the roof by Sasha. As she landed, the red scarf around her neck flapped up in the wind. Of course, her savior would be Mikasa fucking Ackerman.

“You okay?” Mikasa asked. Sasha tried to get her mouth to work, before settling for a simple head nod. She wasn’t expecting Mikasa to then pull her into a tight hug. Sasha had only ever seen her do that to Eren and Armin. Weird.

“I was worried there.”

“I’m okay, Mikasa. My gear’s screwed, though.”

Mikasa thought for a minute, before she seemingly noticed something down on the road. “Follow me,” she said, jumping down from the roof. Sasha followed her to a dead soldier lying in the road. Their gear still seemed intact. Mikasa was already busy prying the gear from the corpse, finally getting it free and handing it over to Sasha. She got to work switching out her gear.

Once Sasha was re-fitted, she took a moment to check the gear. There were two sets of blades and a fair amount of gas left. It would be enough.

“Sasha, I have to go back up the third squad on the other side of the city. You should get to the supply depot in the middle of town.” Sasha nodded. “If anything happens, I want you to find me, okay?” Sasha nodded again.

Mikasa turned to run down the street. Before she could, Sasha grabbed her wrist.

“Mikasa, I have to tell you something. In case things don’t go well.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I have to. It’s important.”

“Sasha, I don’t-“

“I’m in love with you.”

Mikasa’s face turned as red as her scarf. “Oh..."

“Sorry. But it’s true. I love you more than a good steamed potato, and you know how I feel about steamed potatoes.”

Mikasa paused for a minute, and Sasha could swear she saw another tiny half-smile on her face. She unwrapped her scarf and wrapped it around Sasha.

“Wait, Mikasa- this is your scarf. You don’t have to-“

“You can give it back to me once we’re out of here. Just keep it with you now. It can remind you that I… I love you too. You idiot."

Mikasa hugged Sasha again, and then she was gone, speeding through the air towards the other side of the city.

The scarf was really warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
